I'm Alyson Potter and this my story !
by Supernatural monsters 45
Summary: Bella swan is not clumsy shy girl people think she is she is a witch sister of James Potter now when she goes to school one day she sees one of her best friend and what if he has the most tragic news and what will happen after that Its better then u think i just dont know how to write good summaries


p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I,Bella Swan, alias Alyson Morganna Potter, am having a very crappy day. In all honesty, all my days have been crappy since I came to Forks. I miss my old life, I missed Hogwarts, the feeling of magic in the air, being able to do almost anything with a flick of my wand, But most of all, I miss all of my friends. Lily Evans, um Potter, Alice Jones, I mean Longbottom, Marlene MkKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and my older twin brother, James Potter./span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I'm not a marauder, but I do love pranking people, and James has always been one of my best friends, even if he is the most annoyingest big brother in the whole universe. Lily hated him, but he loved her, and finally in 7th year, I convinced Lil's to go on at least one date with him, and now, they're married and have a kid. Life is just weird sometimes. I only consider three of the marauders my friends because I have a really bad feeling about Peter./span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alice Jones is a witch version of Alice Cullen, but the difference is, I don't really like Alice Cullen that much. Alice married Frank Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor. They are totally cute around each other. Marlene MkKinnon is just the awesomest friend ever! She's like the only person in Hogwarts that can give proper advice, calm Alice down... she can do literally everything, but potions. Dorcas is the shy and cute one. She's amazing in Defence and Charms but rubbish in Transfiguration and Runes. Lily is the more sensible one, Sirius, is... um amazing, and i'm just one of the hundreds of girls that love him. He is James' best friend, second-best in Transfiguration, cause me and James hold the top spot. Oh yeah, he's a Black. One of em style="max-width: 100%;"those /empure-blood families. He's a white sheep among black, like his cousin Andromeda, and he goes to all lengths to rebel against his family. Then, there's Remus Lupin. He's got a furry little problem, which basically means, he's a werewolf, a proper one, not like the La Push Pack. He is the marauder that holds Jamie and Sirius in line. Wormtail, alias Peter, just follows the three of them around like a lost puppy, like Mike follows me around./span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The reason I'm in Forks in the first place, is because I'm actually a powerful witch, and Voldermort wants me and James on his side. And, well, he doesn't take em style="max-width: 100%;"too/em kindly to rejection. In other words, he finds me,. And I'm dead. So, me and James, with Lilt and his new born son Harry, are in hiding. Dumbledore gave me a whole new personality, look and everything. I hate Bella Swan. The only people who know where I am, what I look like, and who I am, is James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Alice. L and Dumbledore/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Anyway, back to my crappy day. I woke up this morning, to Edward in my bed. Again. asking me to marry him. Again. ARGH! I really hate Edward. I mean, I didn't mind him at first, but, he is a em style="max-width: 100%;"stalker/em. And he watches me sleep, and wont let me out of his sight or go to la push cause him and his family aren't allowed there and Alice cant em style="max-width: 100%;"see/em me. Oh yeah, The Cullen's are vampires. Edward can read every mind, but mine, and some witches and wizard, but he doesn't know that. He thinks it's cause I have a glitch in my mind. I Know it's cause I'm accomplished in Occluemency, a skill that shields your mind. Alice can see the future based on decisions and Jaspers and empath. Back to my rant on Ed. Seriously, the wholeem style="max-width: 100%;"your a weak, fragile, human/em really pisses me of, it's what made me completely hate style="max-width: 100%;"Hello!/em I run with a em style="max-width: 100%;"werewolf/em every month! I may not be a marauder, but there is no chance that James was going to be a animagus without me. I, my friends, am a white lioness. Awesome or what?/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"So, Edward drove me to school, after Alice dressed me up(I really do love shopping, just not as much as Alice, and there are more important things like a currentem style="max-width: 100%;" war, /emand Alice's style actually sucks, not everything should be designer). Went through class, with Edward sticking to me like glue, lunch, back to class, and it is now after school and everyone is in the car park. Including someone that shouldn't be. Padfoot. Also known as Sirius Black. Oh Shit/span/p 


End file.
